The Second Generation Olympians
by 2ndgenerationolympians
Summary: The second generation of olympians have come to Camp Half-Blood and have a new quest at hand. Can the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, son of Thalia, and their friends Hope and Austin stop an impending war between the Greek and Egyptian gods?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin

I am Austin Terry. I was born into an average family. A family who played sports, sang, and everything else normal. I was the first born, but my dad split up with my mom, and when my mom got together with someone else, then came my little brother and sister. I have shaggy, blonde hair, and have bright blue eyes.I just turned fourteen.

I had just graduated out of eighth grade, and was excited for summer. Little did I know that this would be no ordinary summer.

I was sitting in my living room, just watching my TV. My brother and sister were still at school, and my step-dad was at work. I began hearing howls and scratching at the door. At first, I ignored it, but then I finally opened the door because of how annoying it got. I opened the door to find a herd of boney(They were literally made of bones), sharp, yellow-eyed dogs that were on fire(Only later did I find out that they were hellhounds.). I shut the door quickly. I shouted "MOM!"at the top of my lungs. My mom ran to me,handing me a map and a knife. "Run!" She said, "Follow this map and don't look back!". "Mom, you are talking crazy talk. What do you mean?" I said with a confused look on my face, "If you want me to go, i'm not leaving without you." The dogs started piling at the door, and one poked a big hole in it and stuck his head through it. "RUN!" My mom said, in a louder and angrier tone. Without thinking, I took both things and ran. The hellhounds broke in, and when I turned to see what had happened, I saw my mom turn to gold dust by hellhounds. I began to tear up, but turned and kept running. Some of the hellhounds cut me off at the door, so I jumped out the window. Bleeding and all, I continued to run. I followed the map but came to a dead end. The hellhounds surrounded me, and I thought that it was my end.

One hound lunged at me, tearing at my chest. I screamed in pain and was about to black out. Before I did, the last thing I saw was a goat-legged man come out of nowhere and chase the hounds off.

When I woke up, I was in a nicely decorated log cabin, with bows and arrows around him, along with a lyre and some chemicals. "He's awake, Chiron. What now?" I heard the goat legged man say. "Give him time, Grover. Let him process everything." This man had a horse lower-body and a human upper-body. "W-Where am I?" I said. "Before I answer that, would you take that lyre and play a song?" The horse-legged man said. "Um...sure". I picked up the lyre and my hands fluttered around and across it, like it was as easy as my ABCs. I didn't understand that, but then again I didn't understand a lot of things going on right now. The horse-legged man took notes and said " Now can you mix those chemicals for me?". I did as told and, amazingly, made penicillin out of the chemicals. "Last test" The horse legged man said. "Take that bow and arrow and hit the bullseye." "But...I've never shot a bow and arrow before." I said. "Just don't think about it and do it." The goat legged man said. I took the bow and arrow, took my best aim, and hit the bullseye right on the dot. Both the goat and horse legged men were astonished, and said at the same time "You are a son of Apollo."

I was surprised to hear this. He never would have thought that he was the son of Apollo. I thought the gods were only a myth. "Come on. That nasty gash on your chest should be healed by now. Lets take a walk." The goat legged man said. I got up and walked outside, only to find that plenty of other people were here. It was like an outdoor resort. It had horse stables, climbing walls, archery stations, and more. "The names Grover, by the way. What's yours?" "I...I'm Austin." I said. "Cool. I'm a satyr, half human, half goat. So here is the low-down. You are at Camp Half-Blood, the safest place in the world for demi-gods." "Wha...demi-gods?" I said in confusion. "Yes Austin. You are a demi-god, half human, half god. We know that you are the son of Apollo, he just hasn't claimed you yet." Grover said. "How do you know?" I said. Grover grinned and said "Well, for starters, you made it past the force field, which only demi-gods can get through. Second of all, you have abilities that no other child is able to do on their first try. Making medicine, playing a lyre, getting a bullseye? You don't see that in any child." Just as I was about to respond, a sun appeared above my head. Grover slyly grinned and said "Now you have been claimed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hope**

Hi, I'm Hope Weissborn, and I just found out that I'm a half-blood. I mean, everything has been a little crazy for me ever since I was young. I had always felt like I was being watched, but I just shook It off. I actually lived a pretty normal life other than a couple of strange occurrences. I had a father, a stepmother, and two little brothers. My dad is a businessman so he never has enough time for me, and my stepmother pretty much hates me. Everything had gotten a bit hard for me ever since my mother died when I was little. My father said it was from cancer, but I'm not sure if I can believe him. But anyway, as I said I lived the life of an average teenager, until a couple of days ago. I was heading to the library because I had just gotten into a fight with my stepmother, it's the only place where I can get away from my parents, and reading helps me clear my mind. Anyway, I was heading for the library when this guy came up to me and started talking to me. He said that his name was Lucas and that he was also heading for the library, so I walked with him. We had walked to the park and I could see the library in the distance. I heard a growl and slowly turned around. Lucas had started to grow fur and horns. He looked like something from out of my books, and then I realized he had turned into a Minotaur. He roared at me and I tried to run. He leaped at me and cut my arm. I was in so much pain, but I suddenly remembered something from the book I had read. The Minotaur was not a very smart creature, and it wasn't a fast runner either. I picked up a branch and started running around the Minotaur. He couldn't keep up with me. I finally caught him off guard and climbed on his back. I used the branch and stabbed the Minotaur in the eye, and then I ripped one of his horns off. He threw me off and I landed on a swing. He lunged and I jumped away. I started running towards him. He leaned down to grab me but I ran between his legs. I turned around and stabbed him in the back with his horn. He disintegrated into a pile of dust and was swept away by the wind. I saw that the cut on my arm was bleeding severely and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was a man with furry goat legs.

I woke up and saw that I was in some kind of infirmary. There was a guy next to me; however something seemed different about him. He had the legs of a goat; he was the guy I saw right before I passed out. I screamed and tried jumping out of the bed, but pain started shooting through my arm. He told me to lie back down. I said, "W-What's going on, how I got here?" "Don't move too much, that Minotaur gave you a pretty nasty cut." he said. Listen, I'll tell you the basics. You are currently at Camp-Half Blood, the only place safe enough for people like you. I was near you when the Minotaur attacked and I brought you back here. I am your protector, my name is Grover." I was so confused, "What do you mean people like me?" I asked. Grover said, "People like you as in Demi-gods. You, and many others here are half mortal half Greek god." Grover continued on, "Those Greek gods from mythology are real, not just myths." I knew I was dreaming, Greek gods weren't real, they couldn't be. I tried getting back up, but pain shot through my arm again. Grover said, "Here, this will help you." He gave me something to drink and it tasted just like the cookies my mother made when I was little, before she had died. I looked at my cut, and it was slowly disappearing. I got up and started to walk around the camp with Grover. He gave me a tour of Camp Half-Blood. I saw a climbing wall, people sword fighting, and horse stables. There was probably much more but I knew I couldn't stay; I had to get back home. Grover said, "Hope, I have some bad news for you. You were able to survive the attack from the Minotaur at the park, but your family was killed by two empousai. They were caught off guard. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it, my parents couldn't have died, and it wasn't possible. I had lost my mother a while ago, now I lost the rest of my family. My father, stepmother, and my little brothers were gone. I stopped walking, shocked with what I just found out. Grover gasped and looked at something above my head. I wondered why he looked so surprised so I looked up, my eyes brimming with tears, and saw an owl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alaska

My name is Alaska, Alaska Jackson to be exact. I dont really know too much about my parents, My dad is Percy Jackson and my mother is Annabeth Chase Jackson and we live on Long Island. My parents never told me too much about their past, all they told me was that they met at some summer camp. I had a pretty average life, I just graduated from 8th grade and my parents wanted me to go to a Catholic school but I didn't want to. I ran away in the middle of the night and ended up in the woods. There was a man there that told me to follow him and he would take me somewhere safe. I started to run and he started to chase me. I saw some log cabins in the distance and started to run towards them so maybe i could hide in one of them. I heard wings flapping behind me so i turned around and saw a creature with large black wings, glowing eyes, and brass claws. It flew at me and I jumped away. I saw a horse-legged man come out of the biggest cabin, but i thought I was just exhausted and that it was a trick of the eyes. The creature, which I now recognized as a fury from one of the books my parents had kept clawing at me. I fell on the ground and started backing away when i suddenly hit a tree. The fury clawed at my face and left three deep scratches. The horse-legged man and what seemed like a couple of campers ran up the hill I was on and started shooting at the fury with bows and arrows. The horse-legged man said, "My name is Chiron, come back to the camp with us and we'll help you take care of your wounds." I guessed I had no choice but to go with them, they had just saved my life after all. We passed under an arch that said "Camp Half-Blood." When I passed under it, the campers looked at me in amazement and started talking to Chiron about some barrier. They took me down to one of the cabins which i soon figured out was an infirmary. "Here drink this," Chiron said while handing me a golden colored drink. I drank it and it tasted like the blue cookies my father Percy makes. The cuts on my face slowly disappeared and I felt a lot better. "What's your name?" asked Chiron. "Alaska Jackson" I said. "Jackson? Are your parents Percy and Annabeth Jackson by any chance?" asked Chiron. I became a little confused, how did this man know my parents? Then I remembered something I had completely overlooked...this man had a horse body! I looked at him and said, "Wait a second, how the heck do you have the body of a horse? I must be dreaming. Pretty soon I'll just wake up back in my house and my parents hopefully won't still want to put me in a Catholic school." Chiron looked at me calmly as if he had been in this situation before and said, "Alaska, you aren't dreaming. I am what you call a centaur, I am half man and half horse. This is Camp Half-Blood, your parents went here when they were younger." A look of realization came upon my face, "So this is the summer camp they were always talking about." Chiron started talking again, "Yes, this is that camp. This camp is a safe place for demigods, such as your mother and father. They each had one mortal parent, and one that was a Greek god. Only demigods can get through the barrier that surrounds this camp, and i'm actually surprised you got through. The godly genes are supposed to weaken through each generation, but there are rare cases in which the two demigod parents were very powerful and had a child that was just as powerful." I became confused once again and said, "There is no way my mother and father's parents were Greek gods, my parents are way too boring. I doubt they would have anything to do with all of this, I mean this place has a climbing wall, a sword fighting arena. I honestly don't think my parents would have the guts to step foot in this place." Chiron said, "They just wanted to protect you, Alaska. Your parents were the heroes of this camp at one time in history. Percy even had the potential to become a god, but then declined the offer to stay with your mom. Your parents defeated the titan lord, Kronos. They also defeated Gaea, Mother Earth herself. Your parents were great warriors, but after their trip to the depths of the underworld, in other words Tartarus, they didn't want anything to do with the gods of olympus for a while. They just wanted to live a happy, normal life. They went off, got married, and had you. They didn't tell you anything so monsters like that fury wouldn't attack you. I guess now that you are older your scent has become more traceable by the monsters and that's how they found you. Go into the Poseidon cabin and sleep for now, tomorrow I will Iris Message your parents so you can talk to them." I walked out and one of the campers brought me to the Poseidon cabin. I fell asleep awaiting tomorrow's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Quest

They all arrived at the climbing wall the next day. Everyone was pumped to try and capture the flag at the top. Chiron and Mr.D told everyone to ready up. Everyone, including Alaska, Austin, and Hope, took their mark. With a shot in the air of an arrow, the race began. Alaska and Austin sprinted to the climbing wall, while Hope took one last second to analyze the wall. She then sprinted off at her quickest speed. Many people were falling off, being hit by the wood columns that come flying out of the tower, as well as the fire that shoots out of the tower. The newest campers, Alaska, Austin, and Hope, somehow had the best time, and hand-eye coordination. They all reached the top at the same time. "We can't all win, y'know." Alaska said with a sly grin. "No sir, we cannot." Austin said. Hope looked both ways at both of the two and said "Yes, we can." She took both of their hands, put them on the flag, and put her own hand on the flag. They all held it up and the crowd went wild. Chiron's jaw dropped at the sight of this. All three climbed down and Chiron met them at the bottom. "Nobody ever wins on their first try! Especially not newcomers! And three people have never won at once! You guys have broken a couple of records today." Chiron took notes and then received an Iris message. "Hold on, I have to take this." He walked away and Grover appeared on the screen. "What do you think they are talking about?" Austin said, questioning the secrecy. "I don't know." Hope said with a confused look on her face. Alaska gasped and had an excited face and said "What if they are going to send us on some kind of quest like my parents used to go on? They told me about their quests when I iris messaged them this morning." "What? We're newcomers. Chiron would never send us on a quest." Hope said. "Betcha 5 golden drachma, Hope." "Deal." Hope and Alaska shook hands and waited for Chiron to come back. "Kids I have a quest for you three to go on. You-" "Money." Alaska said sticking out her hand. Austin laughed, and Hope sighed and reached into her pocket, took out 5 golden drachma, and put it in Alaska's hand. "Ah-hem. As I was saying, I am sending you kids on a mission to New York to recruit some new demi-gods. Grover needs some help, because he can only look after one at a time, and there are two. Do you accept the quest?" Chiron said. "Yes!" All three kids shouted at the same time.

"Ok, you will be going in the Camp Half-Blood van to New York."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alaska, Hope, Austin, and Grover sped down the road in the Camp Half-Blood van. They were heading to a school in Manhattan to retrieve two demigods. There was one boy and one girl, Grover would find the girl, and the trio would find the boy. They reached the school and split up, they would have to retrieve the demigods without making it too suspicious as to attract any monsters. Hope spotted the boy heading out of one of his classes, she could tell he was a demigod because Chiron had said he would have bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes. This was the only guy that fit the description. "Guys, I think I found him." Hope whispered. "Are you sure it's him?" asked Austin. "Yeah, he's the only one that fits Chiron's description." The trio walked after him but made sure to stay a safe distance away. "What do we do now, do we just go up to him and tell him he's a half-blood?" asked Alaska. Hope said, "No, I have a plan. We can try to talk to him once school is over, he might be a little creeped out if we just pull him out of class." Hope, Alaska, and Austin went to find Grover and told them their plan. At 3:00 pm, they went outside and found the blond boy. They started to walk towards him when Alaska said, "Wait, guys, I know him. That's my cousin. His mom is Thalia and she's my dad's cousin. That guy's name is Blake, Blake Grace." Alaska went up to him and he recognized her right away. Hope and Austin walked up to him and introduced themselves. After a couple of minutes they decided to get down to business. "Blake, we have something really important to tell you, it kinda why we came here." said Alaska "Blake, you're a demigod. And your mother, she was one of the greatest demigods at the camp, she helped my mother and father defeat the most dangerous enemies in Greek mythology." Blake looked at her as if she were crazy, then he got a look of realization on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I am Blake Grace. I just turned 14 and have electric blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. My mother is Thalia Grace. My dad was a jerk and left us when I was born. I live with my mom and uncle, Jason Grace. They always taught me Greek mythology, and a little bit of Roman. I never understood it until now though. I was the most popular kid at school, I had friends, I was the class clown, and I cracked everyone up. But when my cousin came and looked at me straight in the eyes with a serious look, I wasn't amused. She also came with two others, who also had a serious look. She had just told me that I was a demigod, that all those Greek gods from the books my mom and uncle read to me, were real. I didn't believe her at first, but then I realized that everything my mother and my uncle were trying to do was closely related to what Alaska was telling me. I had been taught to sword fight at the age of six, I learned Ancient Greek fluently by second grade, and I could identify any Greek mythological monster in seconds. I realized that there was something else going on that my mother hadn't told me for a reason. She was trying to protect me. And now I realized. I am the half-son of Zeus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alaska, Hope, Austin, and Blake went to find Grover. He had just returned from delivering the other demigod to camp and was back to bring the rest of them back to camp. As the five entered the van Blake said, "Wait guys, can we go to my house so I can tell my mother? I think she should know where I'm going." "Yeah, sure." said Grover. They headed to Blake's house and the four waited in the van while he went inside. In about half an hour, Blake was walking down the steps while waving goodbye to his mom. He entered the van with a suitcase he said his mom had packed for this day, after all she knew it would come one day. They started to head back to camp, but after about an hour, they heard scratches on the roof of the van. Austin quickly looked out of the window, and then looked back at his friends. "Guys, there is a giant dragon with nine heads trying to grab the van!" he said. Hope looked out the window and said, " I've read about these, they are called Hydras and they are extremely dangerous." It had purple-ish,very rough skin. Its eyes were a dark red (All 18) and its claws were like sharp looked at her, "Yeah, my uncle told me stories about these creatures, the only way to kill them is with fire, right?" Alaska looked at Blake terrified. She said, " Exactly. Where are we going to get fire, and if we do, how are we going to use it to kill the Hydra?" Blake started looking in the suitcase his mother gave him while Austin tried to stab at the Hydra with a sword he found in the van to scare it away. "Guys i found a vial of what seems to be Greek fire." Blake said. Austin came back through the window, "Maybe we can set these arrows on fire and I'll shoot them at the Hydra with my bow." he said. Blake, Hope, and Alaska carefully set fire to the arrows, so they wouldn't set the van on fire, while Austin started stringing his bow. They finished pretty quickly, but the Hydra had finally caught onto the van and was lifting them into the air. "Quickly Austin!" screamed Alaska. Austin started to shoot the arrows expertly and didn't miss a single shot. In a matter of seconds, the Hydra was dead and the van dropped safely to the ground. Grover looked back from his seat, " You guys are a whole lot better than any other newcomers I have seen. You are definitely the first I've seen defeat a monster like the Hydra." He started driving again and they made it to camp safely. Chiron greeted Blake and sent him to the Zeus cabin to rest. After Blake had left Chiron spoke to Austin, Alaska, and Hope. "You guys did great today, Grover told me about the Hydra, I think we may have some very powerful demigods on our hands." He stopped but seemed kind of dazed, like he was thinking about something very important. He snapped back, "Now, you guys should go get some rest too I'll see you in the morning." The three went off to bed wondering what Chiron had been thinking about, and what exactly he meant by "very powerful demigods." They drifted to sleep awaiting what would happen to them the next day.


End file.
